Tekken High School
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Finally I'm back with writing! I finally rewrote an old story! please enjoy!


A/N:I thought I would never make another one of these. *Sigh* being 18...I miss kindergarten sometimes...anyway let the story begin!

Jin sighed,"I can't believe my dad wants to teach IN the exact classroom I'm taking." His best friend Howarong shrugged,"Could be worse. Imagine taking P.E lessons with your adoptive parent." Jin grimaced,"Your talking about Baek huh? Things can't possibly can't much worse than this." "JINNNNNN!" "Shit."muttered Jin. He completely forgot about Ling Xiaoyu,she was a little too obsessed about him. Howorang laughed,"Hey at least you can get some. Know what I mean?"he said nudging Jin who now blocked him out completely. 'Some friend.'he thought bitterly. "Jin! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jin looked at her,the way you might look at a pestering fly or something of that sort. "I don't care."he said flatly. Xiaoyu ignored him,she known Jin since elementary,and she developed this hopeless crush on him thinking he change his mind,but after elementary school he changed A LOT. He seemed to be in a bad or grouchy mood everyday,he barely talked,and always ignored everyone around him. Well except Xiaoyu and his other friends, they were spared. Through he does have his moments.

"And why were you looking for me anyway?" Xiaoyu grinned,"Because we now take all classes together!" Jin's mood soured,"Woohoo."he said completely unethistically. Xiaoyu ignored him and hugged him,Jin not returning it. He sighed,his day just got worse.

"Hello I am Kazuya Mishima. Otherwise known as-" Jin prayed if there's a God, please PLEASE DONT LET HIM SAY 'OTHERWISE KNOWN AS JIN'S FATHER!' PLEASE!' "As Jins father!" Jin mumbled under his breath,"God has left us. Or more importantly left ME." "Hm? You said something Jin?"asked his father a faint grin appearing one that Jin did not like. "No."he said already grouchy. His father started babbling on about the school's new policies or whatever. And he notice Steve fox signaling him,he relectantly turned around. "What Steve?" "You seem pretty pissed off mate." Jin narrowed his eyes,"Get to the point." Steve sighed again,"How about hanging out with me,Xiaoyu and the gang?" Jin raised an eyebrow,"You and Xiaoyu go out now?" Steve smirked,"Nah. Why you curious?" Jin felt his face turn red,"No reason." Steve nudged Xiaoyu and whispered something in her ear,she giggled. Jin's ears twitched, meaning he knew something was up. On his way to class,he bumped into Paul Phoenix, not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "Hey uh... Kazuya? I thought you were a teacher?" Jin grimaced,"You idiot. I'm his son." "Wow you look alike." Jin facepalmed,"No duh idiot! I'm his son!" Paul looked at Steve,"Geez wonder what's his problem?" Jin sighed again,no use explaining to idiots.

*Time skip*

"Hey Jin! Where you going?"asked Xiaoyu. Jin got on his motorcycle,"Home." Xiaoyu bit her fingernails a bit, meaning she wanted to ask something. Jin hated the caring part he got from his mother sometimes,"What is it Xiaoyu?"he asked wearily. "Well um..."here she blushed. "Um...do you want to go to the movies with me?" Jin raised an eyebrow,"As like a date?" "No. Well-" Jin decided in his mind to go with her, NOT that he liked her or anything. He wasn't saying that. "Sure I'll go with you Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu grinned and hugged him,"Thanks Jin!" Jin kept himself from blushing,wait what? Why was he blushing? She's only Xiaoyu! "Yeah I gotta get home. I'll call you when I get back." "Okay bye Jin!" "Bye."

*Home*

"Hey heard you got a date with Xiaoyu!"said his annoying cousin Askua Kazama. He wish she moved back with her mom or something,but due to personal reasons,she was here and she loved bothering him. Jin glared,"It's not a date. You know that already." "Then why is your face red?"Askua smirked. Jin mumbled unintelligible things and slammed the door. Jun his mother smiled,"Well I see he's good with the ladies, just like his father." Jin seemed to have super hearing as he yelled out,"Mom we're just friends!" Jun chuckled slightly,"No need to shout Jin. We know you like Xiaoyu already even if your not telling us. Remember mother's know best." Jin scrowled and closed his door,even his mom, man the hell? Why was everyone suddenly interested in his life? Can he just go to the movies like any other person? "Hey jin! Your cellphone is ringing. I bet it's Xiaoyu."teased his cousin. He shoved her out of his room and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Jin! I thought you'd never answer!" Jin mumbled unintelligible things under his breath. "Hey Xiaoyu you didn't tell anyone this was a date or anything right?" He heard laughter on the other line,"No. Why? You want to be a couple?"asked Xiaoyu eagerly. Jun quickly said,"Uh no. So when does it start?" "Um,at 7:20." "Ok I'll be there. Later." "Bye Jin!" He looked at his phone,ugh was he interested in Xiaoyu? Really? He ignored the feeling and just threw on some clothes. He wore casual jeans and a black shirt with a Lighting bolt on the back of the shirt. Askua smirked,"trying not to disappoint Xiaoyu eh!"she grinned. Jin glared,"Your really annoying, you know that?" Askua shrugged,"But I already have a boyfriend in case you hadn't noticed." Jin shrugged,"Your dating my friend Howorang,my best friend. So I can seriously give two- " Here he stopped because his mom was giving him THAT look. "Give 2 ducks about it anyway. Everyone knows. It's all Howorang talks about besides fighting." Here Jin smirked,"Oh and did you get some?" Here Askua glared at him,"Stop being such a perv!"she shouted. Jin laughed,"Well, Howorang has told he's been getting 'some' "Askua's face turned beet red,Jin came to a realization. "Wait you two had se-" Askua shushed him quickly,"Shut up and go on your stupid date! Your mom cannot find out about this! You know how she is." Jin nodded,"Alright. Alright. I'll give you a pass cousin. Alright mom I'm leaving! When Dad comes home. Tell him we seriously need a talk." With that he left,hopped on his motorcycle and was gone


End file.
